falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Baltimore RP in the Works
As most people know, I'm working on making a second Baltimore RP, since the last one was a flop. However, after participating in two very exceptional RPs and speaking with Composite 4 and Bort Jr, two individuals whom I hold in the highest regard, I have decided on a set of rules. 1. All posts should be at least 500 characters long at the bare minimum, excluding code. 2. All posts must contain correct grammar and spelling. You and you alone are responsible for the quality of your posts. Don't burden other users with the obnoxious task of correcting them. 3. I and all sysops reserve the right to delete posts or boot readers from the RP if their posts or actions displease me in the extreme. I reserve the right to promote others to this position if I so desire. Hopefully, it will not come to that. 4. I reserve the right to add to this list any new rules as they come to me. Also, I'm starting this forum to state something else: building up the necessary pages for this RP is very difficult and is becoming rather strenuous and unpleasant around this time of year. Because of this, I am sending out an open invitation to community asking for people to help out. Feel free to create or expand on any of the articles that are redlinked on the Baltimore page. Synopsises can be found under my to-do list on my user page. However, if you do this, know that I will try and keep the articles from contradicting my own articles, and I will critique your articles. For the most part though, I will try and give you as much artistic liberty as possible, and if something is questionable, I will try, as much as possible, to give you the benefit of the doubt. Finally, I need to know if there's any interest in a second Baltimore RP before I go and make one. Who's interested? Crap I can't get involved with this one then,I can manage the 500 characters thing just,But the spelling and grammar relate to my problems,Note every time I try to spell dislecsia it tells me its wrong Again i spell checked this.Vegas adict 18:55, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :The irony of dyslexia is that its a shit-hard word to spell, even if you're not dyslexic. //--Run4urLife! 19:30, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Since I was not a part of the first one I do not know what the premise is for this. Rasengod 19:05, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Wahhhh! I can smell gud! I jsut can't make lagr e txt boxes! //--TehK 19:19, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :Work on it then, Krush. Rasen, it's probably going to be free-flowing, but we'll see. I imagine it's going to start in Baltimore#Zanadu|Zanadu, and we'll go from there. Hopefully, it'll be like a better version of the New York RP. Baltimore's got a lot of waster settlements and is a battleground between the AWA and the Enclave. It's also full of Raiders, Slavers, Super Mutants, Anterks, and Mirelurks. There's not going to be large military engagements, but the AWA and Enclave can definitely make appearances, as well as Crusade and BoS recon forces if you want. --Twentyfists 20:08, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Alright, I'm assuming the RP may be about people trying to recover the second Alien Rifle from Baltimore. That's fine with me. --Twentyfists 23:32, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Lol. Maybe. That means I must be in the RP no matta what.. And anyway, you said I should make some badass thing for Baltimore on the Tesla Pistol thingy. //--TehK 23:36, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :That I did. So, we've got this and the giant fucking deer. We're probably good to go. --Twentyfists 23:38, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::You wanna make a page for the radioactive hellhole that the weapon is in? //--TehK 23:39, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :::Not really. By all means, it's your vision, you can make it. I've got enough to do already. --Twentyfists 23:41, 14 May 2009 (UTC) I'll participate, although I'll have to be caught up on the events of the last one (mind telling me about it Twenty?). Edit: Catch me up if it's relevant, otherwise, I'll jump in once you start the RP. Composite 4 23:44, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :EDIT CONFLICT: Nothing that eventful. Bren and Daniel Stryker meet in Zanadu, followed closely by Silas. Bren and Stryker fight in The Cell, but are interrupted by an AWA raid on Zanadu that allows both to escape The Cell without killing each other. The group, as well as some random guy from the LVBoS, meet Brotherhood Outcasts with Samantha Vain on their way back from some other place that I don't care about, then they have the obligatory "sit and talk" scene. Bren gets mad at something and runs away, then everyone else chases him down. They talk, then Super Mutants attack. I accidentally killed it by pulling Silas out because I was going to a concert while Run was somewhere else. Bren left after I pulled Silas out, even though I said I would be back, so I ended the RP, which I was not happy with. --Twentyfists 23:52, 14 May 2009 (UTC)